Escape From Unrequieted Love
by Eclipse of the moon
Summary: Oh no, not now! They can't find out! HE can't find out' Kagome's family dies and she's hideing something, something BIG, from her friends. Minor Kikyou bashing some SanxMir Mostly SessxKag
1. The Sad Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Escape from Unrequited Love

Chapter one: The end

* * *

Miroku, where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Miroku looked up to the inky night time sky, indicating the grayish soul stealer's haunting the normally semi-peaceful sky's. 

"Oh.." Sango mumbled staring sadly into the blazing embers."Poor Kagome-san"

"Yes, Lady Kagome must have noticed by now." Came Miroku's reply, pity showing in his eyes. Sango sighed, 'Poor Kagome, she must be heartbroken' she thought

* * *

"Inuyasha where were you?" 

"Here.." The lie shown in his eye.

"Are you sure? I was looking for you." She said, the edge in her voice sharp.

" Of course I'm sure, wench!"

"Come on! Admit it, Inuyasha! You ran off to Kikyou again!" She shouted.

"Come off it Kagome." He growled not quite admitting he was with _her._

"No, I won't." Kagome retorted, her growl almost rivaling his.

"Wench."

Kagome looked up at the silver haired haynou perched in the tree, thinking up the worst insult she could.

"You..You...You rude..insensitive, arrogant, self-worshiping haynou!" She finished spitting out the word like poison in her mouth. She paused, positively fuming. She had had enough of him running off to Kikyou and lying about it. He would hardy even talk to her anymore, If yelling was considered talking to her? Well she was done putting up with it.

* * *

"Their fights are getting increasingly worse Miroku." There was a pause when the word hanyou was heard, causing Sango to wince,"Do you think Kagome actually means what she says?" 

Miroku shook his head,

"I just don't know anymore Sango."

She nodded her agreement. It was hard to tell the difference between what each meant and didn't mean.

"It must be really hard for Kagome, With Inuyasha running off all the time, He's hardly ever listening to her at all now. And when, more so if he talks to her he only insults her and starts a fight."

* * *

"You can't stop me from going can you Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned arrogantly 

"You think just because we defeated Naraku, You can just forget about me?! I thought we had something Inuyasha, you said you loved me! Now your just going to go back to Kikyou, or what's left of her, a clay shell!"

Kagome clenched her fists, her nails for a moment, changing in to much sharper claws, And she cried out both in pain and anger. Her body began to visibly shake. Then for a split second, everyone within a 1000 mile radius felt an aura of a Very strong, higher level demon.'_Oh no, not now! They can't find out! HE can't find out!'_ she took a deep breath. But just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. and Kagome's hands unclenched, she slumped over in defeat. it wasn't worth it to waste the protective spell her mother put over her...not for Inuyasha.

"I've had enough Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled, tears filling her golden brown eyes,though she was barley whispering, Inuyasha caught every word she said, and what followed tore at his heart.

"I can't wait for you, I know there is a kind hearted person in you somewhere, Inuyasha, but I've waited for him for five years to come out,"

Here again she paused, her tears halted on there journey down her face as she took another shuddering breath.

"Waiting for him is like waiting for Sesshomaru to come out in the open and tell you he no longer wants the tetsuiga." She laughed humorlessly. She could feel the on coming tears filling her eyes again. She said the last bit with stony eyes and a shredded heart,

"I'm done waiting Inuyasha.." she spun away from him and stepped in to the forest pausing just hidden in the shadows of the tree line. The twilight had crept up on the two would be couples now, and although Sango and Miroku's vision was impaired by the darkness, Inuyasha and Kagome could see fine, which only made it worse for him because he could see her tears and he could see the immense pain in her eyes, the pain that caused him to look away. Kagome winced when he did.

"Inuyasha.." her voice filled with her pain she stared at him, her deep brown eyes burning holes in to his head, forcing him to meet her eyes. She finally turned away, but did not walk any farther in to the forest. "Inuyasha," She cried out her pain.

He looked up, shocked. 'Kagome? Why is she still here, I thought she left.'

"Wench what the hell do you want? I Love Kikyou! Don't you get it? I don't love you!" He shouted at her.

She looked over her shoulder at him, crying again.

"I. Loved. You..You Bastard." And with her last words whispered so only her would hear, she departed.

* * *

"Why is Kagome going in to the forest instead of the well?" Inquired an innocent shippo to an now dumbstruck clan. 'Poor Kagome, she really loved him...' 

_**Three Months Ago**_

"Sit boy! I'm going home." Kagome yelled as she jumped in to the well, yellowed backpack in hand, and a grumbling Inuyasha, left reacquaint himself with a good friend.

A deep blue light emitted from the well as two yellow slitted eyes stared at it.

"Mom! Gramps! Souta? I'm home!" the ebony haired girl called looking up. Climbing up the step ladder this girl came face to face with those two yellow eyes.

"Ahhh...ugh"

"Meow?" The creature called from above.

"Boyu? What are you doing? Your not supposed to be in here? Silly cat." A slightly flustered Kagome said climbing once again from the depths of the well.

"Mom? Gramps, Souta!? Anyone home?" Slinging her pack over her shoulder she scooped the cat from the floor of the well house holding him in front of her face she asked,

"Where is everyone Boyu? Did they go away again?" She shook her head talking to a cat was useless. She cuddled him in her arms and headed out in to the yard.

From her place on the sidewalk across town, the bloodcurdling scream was still heard.

"Mom?? Mom? Mom!!" Kagome called rushing to cover her mother from view, but it was to late she had already been attacked by the city. "What happened to you?! Why were you attacked, your concealment spell always worked before!"

"You almost broke your concealment spell so i had to rebuild it for you, while i did, i was attacked and i can no longer fix yours. I will not live much longer. and when i die, your concealment spell will only last until you become extremely angry, if you become to angry it will break and you will have to live in the fudel era." Her breathing was labored and her grip on her daughters hand was weakening. Her eyes began to glaze over.

"Mom please don't die. Please! You can't die. I need your help!! I need you... Mom...Mom? Mom!?"

Kagome cried into her mothers shoulder and felt as her mothers life disappeared from her body.

* * *

**Back to the clearing**

Sango looked down in to the last traces of the fire when a loud sigh was heard from the shadows.

'Kagome?' the thought was unanimous and Both the monk and the demon slayer looked towards the spot. They also both sighed together, when none other than Kikyou stepped out of the shadow.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted running towards her and scoping her into his arms, "Kikyou..." He jumped up into another tree where he could be alone with his beloved. Sango made a face and pretended to gag at him then nodded at Miroku and lay down to sleep, kirara curled at her feet. Miroku also decided to lie down, but not before glancing at the face of the sleeping Sango and whispering, "Night my love.." then he was swept in to the land of dreams.

* * *

**Mean while with Kikyou and Inuyasha...**

"Kikyou, I wanted to tell you...but with Kagome and Naraku i couldn't...I want you to know.." He babbled on for a while until Kikyou interrupted him,

"Inuyasha what is it you wish to tell me?" Her normally heartless voice a tad warmer.

"Kikyou...I love you...With all my heart, Will you be my mate?" He stared in to her eyes, searching franticly for any sign of disgust or refusal.

"Inuyasha..I would be very proud to be your mate..." She replied she began to say more, but Inuyasha cut her off, with a kiss. Which was followed by another, and then another until they moved to a very secluded,(or so they thought) part of the forest and then they preformed the process of becoming mates.

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha and Kikyou became mates, Or the beginning of the process, but then ran away, possibly scared for life.'I can't believe i almost told him the truth...he could of found out my secret, then what would i have done...I have to try harder not to get angry...or else i might have some serious problems.' Kagome thought walking into camp and falling asleep in her sleeping bag by the fire.

* * *

"Owwwww!!! Inuyasha! That hurts!! Let me gooooooo!!! Kagome help me!!!" This was the screech to which Kagome woke up...

"Sit boy.."she mumbled rolling over and going back to sleep. Or at least attempting to, but unfortunately for her she could not. "Sit boy!" she said again sitting up and stretching.

"What was that for!!???" He shouted getting in her face.

"Sit boy. Sango come with me? I would like to take a bath..." She said pulling out the shampoo and conditioner and walking towards the hot springs. Sango glared at Miroku then giggling following after a happy Kagome.

* * *

* * *

Okay, This if my first story But i will not use that as an excuse to have a bad story, I have written many stories not on fan I need an editor for my story and i ask everyone to excuse the overused plot, but it is one of my favorites and i would like to try to have one good one on Fan Um...Yah well thanks for reading, I'm not gonna ask you to review but this once because i want to know if i should continue this story or just drop it with all it's clishe-ness


	2. Supprise! And Meeting Sesshomaru

**_Escape from Unrequited love_**

"Kagome are you all right? You seem kinda out of it.."Sango's question broke Kagome out of her trance. She blushed slightly and undressed and joined Sango in the water.

"Ya Sango, I'm fine." Kagome replied slipping in to the hot springs' warm water until she was up to her shoulder. "Sango there's something i want to tell you...but you can't tell Miroku or Inuyasha, no one is to know about this...Can i trust you?" Kagome asked staring in to her friends eyes through the steam caused by the cool morning air. Sango's gaze didn't waver as she answered.

"Of course Kags, what is it?" Kagome smiled at the nickname Sango called her only in private.

"Sango, have you noticed that i haven't been going home lately?" Kagome paused and when she saw Sango's nod she continued,"Well when me and Inuyasha got in that fight about me going home a couple of months ago, when i got there my...my family was a-attacked and killed.. and what i wanted to tell you is..." Sango stopped her with a hand signal showing her not to say what ever it was she was going to say, then signaled that there was someone there. "Well Sango...I'm gay...and i think your sexy" she finished suppressing a giggle. Sango looked shocked at first but then caught on.

"I think your sexy too." She moved towards Kagome then when they were close enough she shouted.

"MIROKU! Get your perverted butt away from here before i make sure you don't have any children!!" she sighed and got out and dressed quickly then making sure Miroku was gone she walked back to Kagome.

"I'll tell you later okay Sango?" Kagome asked, sighing. Stupid Miroku always having to but in at the worst times. She dressed also and walked back to camp "I almost told her..."

* * *

"Inuyasha, are you in that tree?" There was a pause as she waited for his answer. "Inuyasha i see you up there...Inuyasha please come down..." She paused again sighing she called up to him sounding quite bored. "Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard.." Then amazingly,and within seconds Inuyasha was in front of her. '_I knew it he just wants the jewel shards!_'

"Where are they wench?!" He shouted at her. She pointed to the glass of shards around her neck. "Wha- The- Kago- Wench, you brought me down here for this!!?". She nodded.

"I was testing you...you failed." She sighed and turned her back to him and started back towards camp. Now the key word here was 'started'. Then she was stopped by Inuyasha grabbing her shoulder in a painfully tight grip and whirling her around.

"Wench. What the hells wrong with you!? Don't turn away from me!" A light throbbing started in her head. '_I don't want to have to deal with this now..._' she thought twisting easily out of his grasp. This was only because of the training she did with her mother and Sango. '_Thank Kami for that!_' She began to walk away when again she was grabbed from behind, only this time she was grabbed around the waist. She became quite angered, but when she realized she couldn't sit Inuyasha she became scared. Inuyasha laughed when her sent, one of citrus and wildflowers, spiked with fear of the very dangerous, pissed off, and obviously hanyou with his arm around her waist. Kagome's head throbbed again this time it hurt much more than the last.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck, "Scared?"

"Stop...Inuyasha, please your scaring me..Inuyasha..?" Kagome's voice shook. She felt his fangs graze her neck, then his claws lengthened and began to dig in to her side. '_He's transforming!_'

* * *

"Inuyasha has transformed...but why?" Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and the wannabe demon toad ran in to his leg. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please for give this lowly servant!" Sesshomaru began walking towards his now full demon little brother, but only after commanding Rin and Jaken to return to the castle.

* * *

"Inuyasha please! Stop!" Kagome cried out as he jumped in to the air once again. He stopped in a secluded area of the forest where their scents were masked by water. Inuyasha threw her down on the ground.

"Wench, you won't live to see this night.." Kagome began to shake in terror her head began to throb faster and the pain was getting increasingly worse.

"S-si" Before she could utter the word of subjection Inuyasha was above her, smirking at the young woman beneath him.

"I wouldn't say that...If i were you..." He leaned down to whisper in her ear nipping at her neck as he did so. Kagome tensed and the smell of fear was once again her predominate. "This is going to be fun, ne?" He said nibbling on her jaw.

"In-inu-y-yasha, Please s-stop." She whimpered her head began to throb more the pain intensifying. Kagome knew what was going to happen, it happened to girls all the time in her era, but this was different, she knew Inuyasha, he was her friend. Her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha's hand, or claw to be more accurate, tore her shirt open to reveal her light pink lacy bra, then he tore her bra, and took one of her breasts into his hand the other into his mouth. Kagome Began to panic more her head felt as if it might burst open. Then Inuyasha stopped, and moved his hand from her breast to her wrist and pulled it up above her head then the other joined it. He proceeded to remove her skirt and underwear. His hand rested on her bare thigh, she could feel his erection press against her lower stomach. He began to laugh when Kagome began to shake violently, her whole body shook, and then he sensed that immense power again. He laughed and Kissed Kagome's jaw, he could feel her shaking under him. Kagome shrieked as the pain elevated to such a height that she felt she would faint. Then, suddenly as it started, it stopped. And Kagome began to change. Her hair grew around her and the tips took on a deep blue color. Her body developed fully her skin tightening and firming all over toned muscle rippled across her body and her face thinned out a tad, Her cheek bones higher and her now full lips a bloody red color. All her teeth sharpened and her canines grew into fangs. Her ears pointed slightly and her hearing, sight, and smell intensified to a level stronger than even Sesshomaru's. A fluffy black, blue tipped tail grew to about her ankles, long enough to look nicer than Kouga's but short enough to not drag on the ground. Two midnight blue stripes appeared just under each of her eyes, on the tops of each wrist on her hips. Her eyes changed from brown to a beautiful blue, gray mixed color. And on her forehead was a symbol, A golden full moon half covered with darkness, giving the illusion of an eclipse with a dark blue snowflake in the middle. Inuyasha faltered Kagome, a demon? But how? Kagome, sensing her chance, jumped out from under him and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"SIT BOY!!" Inuyasha fell deep into the earth and became unconscious.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as his Brother's wenched changed in to some sort of hybrid demon. "Wench." He stated stepping out of the shadows. Kagome whirled around and glared at him whilst sheltering herself from his view with her arms. He smirked and removed his outer hori(A/n I'm not sure what it's actually called so if anyone knows what their clothing is called, Besides kimono's and yukata's, Please tell me?) and tossed it to her. She stared at the item of clothing for a moment until his voice floated to her through the night air.

"Cover your self." He stated in his monotone voice. She quickly tied the cloth over her self in a make shift dress. And bowed to, someone who she recognized to be, the Lord of the western lands. '_Sesshomaru is a very powerful youki I shouldn't anger him._'(A/n Is that correct?)

"Domo Arigato Lord Sesshomaru." She said keeping her head down.

"Girl, You are Inuyasha's Wench, No?" Sesshomaru asked walking towards her. She shrank back slightly.

"No lord Sesshomaru-sama I am only my own, my lord." She said with her head still down. Sesshomaru looked over the girl, no woman standing in front of him. '_she is a extremely strong demoness why does she bow to me? Does she not know her rank? Her power may rival my own.._' "My lord?" The girl paused, blushing lightly. "I know Inuyasha is your brother, Excuse me, half brother and in trying to...doing what he did, he disgraced not only him self but you and your family, but I ask you to please spare him his life, If I do not tell than it will be between only the three of us, then no one shall know." '_This girl...she asks me to spare my brother's life though he defiled her. She is very kind, but why would a beautiful demoness defend the half breed? Wait, beautiful? No she is merely a demoness_'

"Woman, what is your nature?" Sesshomaru asked her as he watched her tail swing slowly from side to side.

"I am a creature of mixed blood, not worthy of your time Lord Sesshomaru-sama."'_What if he is mad because i do not tell him? Then I shall be in quite some trouble..._' She fidgeted nervously her tail twitching. Then Sesshomaru charged at her claws raised in an attack position.

"Eep!" She ducked and stuck her foot out to trip him. When he stumbled on her out stretched foot she jumped and twisted around kicking downwards hard on the lords back, then using the momentum from her kick back flipped into a near by tree. Sesshomaru landed on the ground hard and growled at the demoness jumping back up and into a fighting stance, his normally gorgeous amber eyes bleeding red.

He shook his head remembering his plan.

"Woman come here." he said his voice emotionally dead and slightly resembling a growl.

Kagome jumped out of the tree carefully and gracefully landed just out of reach of the demon lord.

"My lord, I beg your forgiveness, I did not mean to attack you, I acted stupidly." Kagome stated bowing her head. The demon lord went over her attack in his head. She ducked swiftly like a fox, she stuck her foot out in the ways of the wolf, she jumped like a dog and and attacked like a creature of the night, a Vampire, and she moves with the grace of a feline and her voice is like that of all combined.

"Woman, come closer, let me examine you." He commanded. Kagome who stiffened stepped closer to him wincing as he touched her face, "Open." He said running his thumb over her lips, she did so slightly, he looked in her mouth, all her teeth were sharp, another fox trait. "Are you poisonous?" He asked turning her face so the light shined on it in a different angle.

"I..." Kagome faltered, was she? "I don't know my lord." she said looking ashamed.

"Look up you are a very complex, obviously hybrid demoness. And that was quite an attack to draw out my demon." Sesshomaru felt strange, he felt compelled to help this young naive demoness. "Lets get you some proper clothes, before the whole world sees me half dressed." Sesshomaru said his voice almost warm.

* * *

Yay I'm finshed! I hope this is long enough.. I'd like to thank my only reviewer so far, Miss Hiss, thanks! So i promised i would not ask anyone to review so i'm not going to. 

Translations

Youki- Demon

Domo Arigato- (Formal) Thank you

I'll start on the next chapter as soon as i can!


	3. A simple meeting place, and a test

Kagome smiled and nodded to the lord in front of her and he began walking, in what seemed like a random direction. Kagome halted.

"Where are we going, my lord?" she asked searching the darkness for whatever it was that he was heading towards. She couldn't see anything and the water surrounding the area was masking any scents in the immediate area.

"To my castle, I also need new clothes, mine are...not very clean anymore." He said his voice void of emotion once again. Kagome blushed and nodded,

"Gomen Lord Sesshomaru." She said bowing her head. He merely nodded, and continued walking in the direction of the western lands castle. After a few moments of silent walking Kagome's ears picked up a rustling in the trees. She tensed up reading to pounce at any moment. There was more rustling and then she heard the lightest tap behind her, she spun around in to the chest of a very pissed off hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said her voice quivering, the smell of fear tainted her normal scent. Her eyes searched franticly for an escape but before she could move, Inuyasha backhanded her, hard. Kagome let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Sesshomaru noticing the fear in her scent spun to see Inuyasha kick the frightened girl in the stomach. Instantly Sesshomaru had Inuyasha by the neck his feet dangling just above the ground. Kagome now huddled against the tree holding her abused cheek and stomach.

"Sesshomaru, Let go of me, the wench is mine." Inuyasha growled vis voice slightly hoarse because of the air, or lack of it.

"Yet she is on my land? If she is yours why is she not with you? And why have you not marked her?" Sesshomaru asked hiding his smirk.(a/n Sesshomaru has two arms in my craptastic story. Just so everyone knows) "If she is yours than why does she follow me?" He asked his anger seeping in to his voice. Kagome Winced as Sesshomaru's anger grew. Inuyasha smirked and watched as Kagome became more and more scared of Sesshomaru.

"Ha, bastard she's just as scared of you as she is of me." Inuyasha's face grew into a smirk as Sesshomaru's hand raised up to hit him. He knew Inuyasha was baiting him. "You know what sesshy? She loves me, your just a replacement." Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and he punched Inuyasha in the jaw. Sending him flying backwards in to a tree, then he attacked with his poison whip Tearing into Inuyasha's skin. Inuyasha laughed as Kagome stumbled to her feet.

"Inuyasha!!" she cried rushing to him shielding him with her body. "Stop Sesshomaru! You can't hurt him!" She shouted Sesshomaru his her with his whip with out realizing it. She fell to the ground, or would have, but Inuyasha's arm wound it's way around her waist. Kagome stiffened and winced in pain as her area on her side where Sesshomaru's poison whip had tore into her skin. She fell into Inuyasha's grip and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, then she remembered what the attempted to do to her and jumped out of his grip. She looked from the red eyes Sesshomaru to Inuyasha and back, then she turned and ran. Inuyasha's laugh echoed around the clearing.

"In her eyes your just as bad as me, Sesshomaru."

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as she could. She was headed for Sango and Miroku's scents. When she arrived at the Village, half dressed eyes wide and red from tears, twigs and leaves in her hair, she must have looked like something else. Her friends Greeted her with, 

"Demon what do you want with our village?!" It was Sango that asked, her Weapon ready to be thrown at a moment's notice. Kagome looked from Sango to Miroku.

"Sango? It's me...Kagome." She said stepping forward. "This is my big secret...the one i was going to tell you that morning at the hot springs." Kagome staggered towards her then Sango dropped her bone weapon and rushed to help her friend. Kagome smiled at Sango and looked up to see Miroku rushing towards her as well. She looked down and collapsed, her day finally catching up with her. But she fell int to the arms of her loving friends.

When Kagome awoke she was alone in a hut she didn't recognize. She was under a thin sheet, her upper body wrapped in bandages though her wounds had healed. She noticed a komino on the ground next to her, thanking Sango silently she dressed and walked out of the hut and followed her nose to Sango, Miroku and unfortunately Inuyasha.

"Sango? Miroku?" Kagome asked stepping up behind them completely ignoring Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku looked shocked to see Kagome up and about. "I'm a demon...I heal faster than a human." She explained lightly shrugging. When Inuyasha moved towards her she whimpered and stepped away from him.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned looking worried for her friend. "What happened to you? Did Inuyasha do something to you?" Kagome Looked down. "Oh Kagome I'm so sorry. He didn't...Did he?" The unspoken word echoed in the air. Kagome shook her head.

"No, but almost..." Miroku stepped protectively in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha How could you do that to Lady Kagome, After all she's done for you? After everything you've done to her?" Miroku shook his head and placed an arm protectively around Kagome, who unintentionally flinched. Sango hugged her friend,

"I'm so sorry Kagome."

* * *

Every time a male approached Kagome she flinched and when she would sleep she would cry out and scream until Sango woke her. Kagome was broken. Her strong heart shattered, and poor Sesshomaru had to watch from the shadows unable to help the lovely demoness that unintentionally defrosted and stole his heart. Kagome helped the village in any way she could and began to trust everyone again, everyone but Inuyasha, who wouldn't stop making advances on her. 

Whenever Kagome got the chance she would go to a small clearing with a shallow creek in is and sit in the grass and wild flowers that surrounded her. And as Sesshomaru watched her she began to fall for the lovely demoness. On one particular day she was sitting with her feet dangling in the water her light Pink Kimono pulled up to her knees so the water would not ruin the fabric. She had placed a large violet flower in her hair and was looking up at the clouds when she heard something rustle in the bushes.

"Sango?" She called out to her friend, but it was not Sango that stepped out of the shadows. It just happened to be her personal stalker, Sesshomaru. Kagome jumped up and into a fighting stance, prepared to attack the Lord if he forced her to. "What do you want Lord Sesshomaru? I'm tired of you and your brother." She called to him across the clearing.

"Relax young demoness, I come in peace. I only wish to apologizes for my behavior that day three months ago. And i also apologize for what the half breed did to you. I do not wish for you to fear me." Sesshomaru stated his arm raised in a defense. Kagome relaxed.

"Well than , My lord, I shall not fear you because that is wish. But i shall not trust you." she replied blandly bowing low to the demon lord. Sesshomaru steeped toward her and she winced, but did not step back. He repeated his motion, and she hers. And he did it again and again until he had stopped just out of her reach and her out of his, though he longed for her to be in his arms he merely reached his hand up and moved it in her direction. She stepped back and he felt her fear.

"Demoness I do not wish to hurt you." He repeated his eyes revealing his sadness. Kagome nodded.

"I heard you the first time, my lord." She said curtly but took another step back when he took one closer. Sesshomaru sighed in defeat as he tried yet again to touch her face. The demoness would not trust him and would not forgive him, so he would leave. He turned his back to her and began to step into the shadows.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" She called not moving from her spot Sesshomaru stepped towards her and she didn't flinch nor step away.

"Yes?" He asked his eyes met hers and he felt something connect between them she smiled at him and he smirked at her.

" I was testing you, My lord." She said stepping toward him. Sesshomaru nodded his understanding. She smiled brighter, "You Passed." She said and closed the distance between the two of them. She smiled up at him and hugged him. At first Sesshomaru stood dumbstruck, but then he returned her embrace and pulled her close, relishing in her warmth and her smell, Never wanting to let go.

* * *

Chapter three! Yes! Okay i know this chapters short but it got the point acroos right? Well i hope it's good, I know i have readers now and I'm glad. Thank's again To Miss Hiss for reviewing, Seeing as she's the only one She's my favorite! Lol Any way Thanks again for reading. 


	4. Do you remember?

Kagome smiled, It felt so right to be in his arms, wait, Sesshomaru is a great lord, she would never have a chance with him. She quickly pulled away a blush tainting her normally flawless face. Sesshomaru reluctantly let go immediately missing her warmth.

"Demoness, Why is it that you respect me so greatly?" Sesshomaru asked his face falling in to his stoic mask. Kagome did not ponder the question, she merely stated,

"Lord Sesshomaru you are a higher level demon as well as a lord, and i am but a mixed blood demon not worthy of your attention." Sesshomaru wondered where the affectionate young woman that had spoken to him moments ago had gone, and why was he left with this weakling?

"This Sesshomaru is leaving." He stated and began to walk away fro the second time this evening. Kagome did nothing to stop him though her heart yearned for her to stop the gorgeous demon that was walking away from her.

Kagome didn't know what was wrong with her, she couldn't decide who to be, her self, or the weak demon that she was raised as? She couldn't decide but she didn't want to risk angering Sesshomaru. But as the demon lord walked away her decision was made.

"My names Kagome." She called, her voice reaching out to the youki male in front of her.

"I know your name demoness." Kagome blanched how did he know her name? Well at least he stopped walking right?

"I am sorry to have angered you, My lord." She said sitting by the water again dipping her feet in the cool substance. She stared at her reflection in the water as she stared she saw the reflection of Lord Sesshomaru appear next to her, but as she stared Sesshomaru changed into Inuyasha. She flinched as she saw His hand come up to his her, she grabbed her shoulder where the wound from earlier was. She whimpered as Inuyasha got closer. Her eyes met his eyes in the water and Kagome cried out in fear when his eyes began to bleed red. Then Sesshomaru placed his hand on the demoness' shoulder the calming motion snapped Kagome out of her trance as she winced and Sesshomaru's hand reopened the wound on her back. Sesshomaru's hand came back covered in blood. In mere seconds the back of the beautiful kimono was ruined.

"Demoness, what happened. Did the half breed do this to you." It was a statement not a question and he knew the answer as soon as she paled. He pulled Kagome to her feet.

"We are leaving, My brother is not fit to take care of you so until he is, you shall be under my care." Kagome's heart began to pound, she would be living in Sesshomaru's castle.

"What if i don't want to?" She asked. She regretted the question as soon as it left her lips but she held her ground. Sesshomaru began to grow angry but quickly decided upon what action to take.

"Than you will fight me." He stated blandly shifting into a fighting stance. Kagome once again blanched but she warily stepped into a fighting stance as well.

Suddenly Sesshomaru lunged at Kagome who dodged and Kicked out with her leg coming in contact with his arm. Sesshomaru looked shocked, the fact that she had even dodged him, let alone kicked him was amazing. Quickly he reached out in attempt to grab her foot but was hit in the side by her claws. After a while Sesshomaru tired of fooling around with Kagome and quickly tried to hit her, missing he smirked and grabbed her around the waist and dropped her to the ground pinning her underneath him. Kagome Squirmed trying to get away from the lord but she knew it was a lost cause.

"I win." he said looking down into her blue gray eyes. Kagome sighed and moved to push him off her, but he growled at her. She paled slightly. Sesshomaru laughed, a wonderful masculine sound, and breathed in deeply taking in her scent. "Demoness why do you fear me?" He whispered in her ear words that made her heart sink in guilt.

"It is not you i fear it is your brother." She said.

"Why do you bring him into this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because he is here." She replied.

Sesshomaru jumped up, his thoughts zeroed in on the pissed off hanyou standing in front of him. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and growled,

"Keep your hands off what is mine Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru merely smirked an idea forming in his mind.

"Kagome is her own person so she shall choose who she goes with." Inuyasha laughed already knowing who Kagome would choose.

"Fine, Choose Kagome, Me or Sesshomaru?" Kagome Never faltered standing and walking towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's face hardened in to his normal mask. Kagome Felt horrible for what she was doing to Sesshomaru but she had to do this.

"Ha! She chose me Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said proudly. Kagome just smiled at Sesshomaru over her shoulder. She looked at Inuyasha and her smile turned to a smirk. She kicked Inuyasha,hard, in the one place that is every males weakness. Inuyasha's smirk disappeared and he doubled over holding his crotch. Kagome walked towards Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru." She said as Sesshomaru formed his cloud and they began to fly away. Sesshomaru looked down at the beautiful Demon in his arms and asked,

"For what?" Kagome looked into his eyes,

"For forcing you to believe that I was going with Inuyasha. It was unfair to you." She said laying her head on his shoulder.(A/n Kagome is just tall enough to place her head comfortably in the crook of his neck. If you don't understand message me and I'll try to help you.) Sesshomaru pulled her closed to him relishing in her presence. He said nothing but placed his chin on her head. They flew like that the whole way to the castle of the western lands.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru?"Kagome asked, suppressing a yawn. "I'm tired, May i sleep, Dozo Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru merely scooped her up in his arms bridal style. "You are my equal, in power, and rank, the two marks on your cheeks prove that, hence there is no need for you to call me lord, nor sama." Kagome nodded soon fell asleep in the arms of the lord a smile on her lips.

Soon after they arrived, and Sesshomaru was reluctant to wake the sleeping goddess. He was spared the trouble by the annoying toad, Jaken who came out of the castle screeching,

"My lord, what sort of horrendous creature is that? I hope you are going to dispose of it!"

"nhhhmmm?" Kagome asked as she woke up, she looked up to see the amber eyes, and silver hair of the one and only, "Inuyasha!?" she screeched pushing poor Sesshomaru away from her and doing a back hand spring to be sure she was far enough away. She realized her huge mistake, but not before Sesshomaru was behind her, his arms wrapped around her upper body pinning her arms to her sides. She took a deep breath and felt her lungs fill with the intoxication scent of Sesshomaru. "Gomen Sesshomaru." She said blushing at their audience. Sesshomaru nodded and breathed in her scent his arms moving slowly down to her waist releasing her arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru!! Why have you not punished the wench for not calling you by your proper title?!" Sesshomaru let go of Kagome and walked over to Jaken And began to kick him along until they were out of Kagome's hearing range.

"Jaken I am courting _Lady Kagome _And I expect you to treat her as the lady of the western lands, Do you understand?" Jaken nodded bleakly and mumbled things about her being unworthy of Sesshomaru. "Jaken ,This Sesshomaru will not have a mate that is a lower level demon, she is of equal rank to me." Jaken blanched,

"Sorry my lord." He said and rushed away. Sesshomaru walked back to Kagome, who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, minding her claws as she had them all her life. Sesshomaru held out his hand for Kagome who took it and they walked into the castle.

"Let's get you some new clothes?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded gratefully. They went in to(the conveniently placed) place tailor, And had Kagome fitted. The Tailor set out immediately to get fabric of all types and colors and began to work.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked Kagome to the indoor hot springs and ordered a servant to get her anything she asked. Kagome sighed as she undressed and slipped into the hot springs. Kagome felt the heat loosen her muscles and wash away the blood on her back, She was left alone to ponder what ever she wanted, for example Sesshomaru. 'Why is he helping me? And he is not shy about holding me in his arms? But does he like me? No of course not why would he like a lower level demon like me? He doesn't that's the point.

_What's not to like? And your of equal power remember?He likes you! You know it and i know it! But he doesn't know if you like him! You have to tell him!_

No! I can't Tell him! He doesn't even like Me!

_Yes He DOES!_

What ever!' Kagome sighed, Great she was arguing with her self. Kagome sigh and reluctantly climbed out of the spring. She stepped out and grabbed the first dry fluffy thing she saw. Okay okay I know what everyone's thinking Sesshomaru's tail but it was a fluffy white towel. She wrapped it around herself and opened a souji door in search of the servant who was assigned to her. She peeked her head in to find a Very wet Sesshomaru pulling his head from underneath the steamy water.

"Eep!" She pulled her head back and began to close the door.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Sesshomaru called to her. Kagome stuck her head back in eyes closed and nodded her head making sure her towel warped body stayed hidden. Sesshomaru looker at her, and decided to toy with her,

"Kagome would you join me in the springs?" He asked innocently knowing she wouldn't deny him. Kagome blushed stepping out from behind the door. She looked at him and blushed again. She blushingly asked him to turn around. He nodded and turned away from her and she quickly dropped her towel and got in the water. Sesshomaru smirked, "Hows your back? Shall i look at it?" He asked moving towards her. Kagome nodded stepping slightly out of the water till her upper back was exposed, she crossed her arms covering her breasts. Sesshomaru frowned, she really didn't remember? He ran his fingers over the bare flesh of her back.

"Sesshomaru, i think..." she cut off as she felt his lips on her neck. "Sesshomaru?" she asked shivering as his warm breath tickled her neck.

"Do you remember?" he asked Kagome turned to face him her eyes filled with pain. She nodded slowly. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru smiled breathing in her scent. He placed his mouth next to her ear.

"Welcome back, My love."

* * *

The End. No not really I know i'm russing their relation ship but it's for a reason and I hope you like this chapter cause i was up late typing with a hole in my hand and it hurts like hell to type with it! So i hope this is soon enough for all my numorous readers.

Luv  
Natsumi (Eclipse of the moon)


	5. A Proposal

"I remember, but i wish I didn't..." Kagome stated pushing her self away from Sesshomaru and stepping out of the water, not caring that he would see her nude. She rung her hair out and grabbed a fresh towel from a pile on the floor. She wrapped her self in said towel and called to her servant.

"Yes milady?" The servant stuck her head into the room seeing a dripping and quite angry demoness as well as an also wet demon lord with his lower body covered by a towel.

"I need a travel Kimono and a bag filled with the proper necessities for a long journey. I will also need you to clean the drool on the floor seeing as you are the one drooling." Kagome stated looking disgusted by the servant.

"Yes Milady." Kagome processed what she said and nodded in dismissal.

"Where, exactly, do you plan on going?" Asked a hurt Sesshomaru, who was currently holding his towel up with one hand and wringing out his hair with the other. Normally Kagome would have drooled but she was quite angry with this particular, dreamy demon lord.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked, though it sounded like a combined hiss and a growl. Sesshomaru was startled by how quickly her mood changed. 'Why is she so angry? What did i do?' Sesshomaru thought.

"Oh dear, Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Don't tell me! You didn't forget did you? Have you really forgotten what makes you no better than your half-brother have you?" Kagome paused to let what she had just accused him of sink in. Instantly She felt Sesshomaru tense in anticipation to his next movement. She readied her self to dodge, but she wasn't expecting him to do what he did. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and he just held her against his chest.

"I never, Kagome you must be crazy to think I'd even think to force my self upon you." Kagome tensed in his hold. She whined when he refused to let go. She struggled slightly, again he held tighter. She began to struggle wildly and did many things to escape and when The servant knocked Sesshomaru told her to leave the bag out side and to leave. Then when finally Kagome gave up hope of escape she sighed and reluctantly relaxed in his hold.

"What do you want Lord Sesshomaru-sama ?" She asked her head falling into place on his shoulder. She mumbled something about being held against her will.

"I won't keep you in agony, Kags" Sesshomaru said resisting the urge to rest his head on hers, "But i won't let you go until you understand that i did not, have not, and will not ever force my self upon you." Kagome began to struggle again. Sesshomaru only pulled her closer. "I couldn't force my self upon you Kagome, I couldn't hurt some one i love." Kagome stopped suddenly. She twisted in his arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Do you mean that?" She placed her arms on his bare chest pushing him away so she could look into his amber eyes. Sesshomaru sighed, letting go of Kagome. "Wha- Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I said I'd let you go. You decide if my word is good enough for you Milady Kagome." He said bowing at the waist. Kagome stared at him, For two reasons, One he was bowing to her, two...well she wasn't all that mad at him and well can you imagine A damp Sesshomaru dressed in a towel? Okay everyone stop drooling.

"They say talk is cheap, but I bought every word you said." She smiled at Sesshomaru, and embraced the lord. Sesshomaru happily accepted the demoness into his arms. Kagome nipped at the place on his shoulder where a mating mark would one day go. Sesshomaru Smirked at her playfulness. She moved up to his jaw, nipping and kissing till she reached his lips. She smiled as he pulled her towards him. She smiled as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Then she stopped and pulled away from him. Sesshomaru whined subconsciously. Kagome giggled at him. "Sesshomaru, Anata o aishite imasu." Sesshomaru's reply came, but not after Kagome looked away.

"I love you too Kagome." He kissed her, this time the kiss was passionate not playful.

"So Kagome let's see how well you fight, now that you have your memories back." Sesshomaru charged Kagome ans the fight began. To anyone watching you could see a blur of white and black of the two demons hair but that was about all.

"So, lady Sango, have you noticed that Inuyasha is hardly ever here? I think we could go visit lady Kagome and come back before Inuyasha noticed." Sango looked up from the fire out side their hut. Yes their, as in Sango and Miroku's. Oh ya did i forget to mention? Sango and Miroku are to be married.

"Yes, but he would notice immediately he depends on us for food since kinky ho doesn't eat." Miroku noticed she picked up a few words from Lady Kagome. Yes Sango, was definitely like a sister to Kagome, meaning if they saw her again, after the wedding they would be brother and sister, in laws of course. Miroku noticed Sango gazing down at her wand where a ring would be, no should be, but poor Miroku could not afford one. That is until recently. He planned to give it to her tonight.

* * *

"Huff huffLady Kagome. You have become a great warrior, but you still can not defeat me." He lunged at her again. Kagome stood still until the last second when she shifted her weight sticking out her foot. Sesshomaru smirked he would not fall for that he stopped right before he fell. Kagome stepped forward and kicked him in the groin. Sesshomaru doubled over in pain. 

"HuffHuff I Win." She sank onto the ground.

* * *

**Later that evening**

Sango sat lazily in the cool grass staring at the starry sky. Miroku came and looked down at her,

"Is this seat taken?" He asked motioning the space next to her. Sango smiled up at him.

"hey stranger, haven't seen you in a while, where you been?" Miroku laughed,

"Working, Sango, I feel as if i disappointed you with my proposal, so I'm canceling the wedding." Sango looked shocked to say the least. She felt the break in her heart already, "Now lady Sango, My beloved, I wish to bare your hand in marriage for with out you i feel as though something in my life is missing. Beautiful lady Sango, Will you marry me?"

Sango looked confused but nodded. Miroku pulled a small box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a ring. Sango gasped and held out her hand.

He slipped the ring on her hand, then loud laughter and cheers rang out and filled the village.

* * *

Okay i have to put this story on hold because i can not think of anything else for it so it may be quite a while before i post another chapter, but i am starting a new story sorry to all my fans, yoiu know who you are .

Natsumi


	6. I missed you

Kagome stepped out of her room looking up and down the hallway, not smelling, hearing or sensing anyone she quickly ran to a side servants entrance that led in to a well hidden cove in the garden. She sat on a stone bench crossing her legs and closing her eyes.

"Help me to remember..let me recall all i forgot." the wind picked up blowing her hair up around her. A barrier formed around the cove as Kagome began reliving her life from years ago.

** 10 years ago **

Kagome was walking through the forest when she heard a rustling sound behind her. "Fluffy?" She shook her head it was nothing. She continued walking a bit faster. Something grabbed her from behind. She started to scream but was stopped by a bite on her neck. She tried to scream but could not. When the creature walked away, saying

"Welcome to the world of the living dead." Kagome collapsed on the packed dirt path, her skin reasonably paler and lips a deep blood red. Her eyes got their icy silver and the tips of her hair turned blue.

"Kagome? Kagome!" An eleven year old Sesshomaru rushed to the side of the new Kagome. "Kagome what happened to you?!" Kagome pulled away hissing. Sesshomaru looked away hurt. "I'm sorry Kags. I'll leave you alone..." Kagome shook her head no. Sesshomaru looked at her and she smiled.

"Don't be sorry, you scared me i did not mean to hiss at you like that." Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Sesshomaru looked towards the sky attempting to hide his blush. Kagome giggled, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and dragging him with her along the path. "The sun's really bright today huh Lord fluffy?" Kagome asked wincing slightly when she stepped into the sunlight. Sesshomaru standing behind her shook his head no, having not noticed a difference. "No? You don't think so?" She asked hearing the way his head disturbed the air around him. "Sesshy?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Hmmm?" She smiled at him shaking her head slightly.

"Never mind.."

** 14 years ago **

"Okaa-san? Why do i have to be so polite all the time? I'm strong and capable of beating anyone who messes with me." Okaa-san looked down at me sadly, shaking her head.

"You are of very mixed blood. Even though your father was a...of noble blood i am not. I am a few things."

"Like what okaa-san?"

"Fox, Inu, Neko. Your father was a wolf youki. "...

"So why do i have to be polite? Just because I'm not pure bred? Okaa-san why? That is not fair! I wish Otoko-san was here.."

"Just do as i say Kagome do not question me!" Kagome looked down,

"Yes okaa-san." Kagome said tears falling from her cheeks. Out side rain began to fall, suddenly.

"okaa-san? Why does it rain when i am sad?"

"It doesn't you just happen to be sad when it rains." She said hurriedly and deciet seeped into her scent but Kagome did not know the scent of deciet.

** Present **

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru's voice echoed about her clearing breaking her trance she smiled. Stepping out of the small cove. She snuck around until she was behind him, not alerting him to her presence. She jumped planning to land on his back but the rush of air caused him to turn around and slip into a fighting stance. Kagome not able to stop her self twisted landing upon his chest comfortably, arms wrapped around his neck. Sesshomaru growled at her. She laughed breathing in his scent.

"You called?" she purred.

"You were not in your room, i merely wondered where you were..." he said relaxing and pulling her closer to him.

"You liar...why did you go to my room?" She asked pulling back to look into his eyes.

Sesshomaru blushed lightly "I missed you.." Kagome smiled kissing his cheek

"Your so sweet i missed you too."

"Come you must get some sleep, it is late, and you look tired."

"Hai Sessho-kun" She took his offered arm and followed him to their room.

Again really short I'm really sorry but i have no spare time anymore its really hard too because i have to be my own editor and what not. So please don't be too hard on me, and keep reading. sorry for all the problems with my stories.


	7. Transformation

**A/N**: Hey all, Thought i should let you know, I'm changing how Kagome looks, Its basicly the same, the major differences being the tail, her mark, and her hair color. Her tail is like a foxes, and its black with a ultramarine (look it up if you don't know it, and not the pigment) tip, Same with her hair, but the black has the ultramarine tint all through it. So it shifts colors depending on how the light hits it. And her mark is a simple ice blue snowflake that can only be seen when the light hits it right. And If i didn't mention it before Kagome's skin is a beautiful light cream color.

* * *

"_Why do we have to hide ourselves like this okaa-san? I hate the way everything is so muffled and unclear." A Five year old Kagome asked her mother._

_"Kagome, I've told you before. People here would kill us if they knew what we are. They hate us, because they think all demons are evil."_

"_But you're not evil okaa-san. If you just told them-"_

"_Kagome. It's just not the way it is."_

"_Demo, Okaa-san!"Kagomesaidangrily, "It's not fair." Her mother just shook her head sadly. Kagome ran outside, and even with the concealment spell the sounds and smells of modern day Tokyo nearly knocked her on her back. Momentarily startled she stopped running. "Ugh, it stinks!!" She mumbled looking around she noticed all the men in black suits standing around. "Okaa-san!"_

_Kagome called stepping back towards her home._

"_Kagome! Kagome!..." Her mother called._

***End dream***

"Kagome." Sesshomaru's gruff voice broke into her dream. "It is morning, a servant is here to dress you. I expect you at breakfast." He turned and left the room as the servant entered.

"Sesshomaru-sama" The servant bowed deeply as he passed, then continued into Kagome's room. Kagome sat up from her futon and stretched, yawning. "Lady Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama requests you wear this." She said holding up a light pink silk kimono with purple embroidered lotus flowers. Kagome stretched and yawned, nodding at the servant to begin helping her dress. "Ano, Kagome-sama, I do not mean any disrespect, but I do not think you should wear that under your kimono."

"Ah! Sumimasen," Kagome said removing her sleeping yukata, "And please call me Kagome, I'm no princess, nor am I a lady." Kagome smiled brightly at the servant.

"Ah, Hai, Kagome." The servant said as she helped Kagome put on the beautiful kimono. Kagome tied her obi and began brushing her hair. The servant chided her and took the brush from her hand. "Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru would have me punished severely if he was told you had to brush your own hair." Kagome look shocked but let the servant brush her hair and put it up into a loose twist. Kagome admired her self in the mirror, twirling around.

"This is beautiful, thank you-" Kagome blushed realizing she had not asked the servant her name, however was saved from embarrassment because while Kagmoe had been admiring the kimono, the servant had quietly left the room.

**~0~**

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome bowed to the lord, "Gomen, I did not realize i was late." Kagome straightened, and looked at him, he shook his head.

***Lord Fluffy's pov***

"I was simply early, Kagome. Come sit." I mumbled distractedly, She was, in fact, late, but i was to distracted by her appearance to be even the slightest bit angry. She was amazing, she looked regal in even the most plain kimomo. Her scent filled the room as she entered, and I was assailed by memories of our youth, before her father sent her and her mother to live in the future.

**_Flashback_**

**_~0~_**

_'Come on!' Kagome reached for my hand and pulled me along behind her._

_'where are we going, kagome-san' I asked, obedentily following beside her._

_'don't call me that' she muttered tossing me a scathing look. I would have rolled my eyes if I was not above such things._

_'where are we going **kagome**?' I asked again stressing the dropped title. She laughed at me and started to pull her hand out of mine, as if finally realizing she had taken it. I would have none of that, and tightened my grip on her. She looked at me, slightly startled, but smiled happily._

_'Silly Fluffy, it doesn't matter where we're going, as long as we're together, right?' It wasn't really a question, so i didn't answer._

**_Scene change (Throne room in the western palace) _**

_'Sesshomaru, Lord Genki is sending Kagome-hime and Lady Kyoko, to live in the future where they will be safe in times of war. I expect you to be there to see them off when they leave. I also expect you to act properly as the future lord of the west.' My father. He can't really believe that I will be able to just watch her go. Kagome. I have to find her._

_**Scene change (Palace gardens)**_

_'Kagome!' I called, 'Kagome, Kagome!' I had to find her. She was staying here at the palace. So where is she? I came upon her in the gardens, sitting with her back to me amongst the azaleas and forget-me-nots. I couldn't help but notice the symbolism of the flowers. __'Kagome.' I called her, more quietly now. 'Is it true?' She turned to look at me and nodded once, and her somber expression made it obvious that we were speaking of the same thing.__ 'Kagome,' I was at a loss. what could I say say to her? So I didn't say anything. I fell to my knees by her side and took her in my arms. And so we stayed holding each other long in to the hours of darkness. Nether one of us knew what to say, and so we sat there in silence. And there we stayed until my father came for us._

_'Son,' he called me, but i did not lift my head from her hair, 'Kagome,' She too refused to move, 'Kagome your father is here to take you to your new home.'_

_'I'm not going.' came her defiant reply. My father sighed._

_'Son, you must let her go, you can't make her stay.' _

_'She is free to do as she wishes.' I growled, as if I would ever force her into doing anything she did not wish to._

_'I am not leaving, you nor my father can make me.' Kagome shook, and fear spiked her scent. 'Sesshomaru, please don't let him take me, please.' as she whispered her request in my ear, her voice broke, and my heart with it. the scent of her tears added to my anger._

_'Sesshomaru.' My father's voice, angry now, but i just tightened my hold upon Kagome, and then there were youki warriors pulling us apart when she was free of my arms I roared my fury. My eyes began to bleed red._

_'I love you Sesshomaru!' her voice carried over the sound of my struggles._

_'Kagome! You vile bastards, let me go! Kagome!' I fought to free my self, but in my youth I was weak and unable to free myself._

_'Sesshomaru!' Kagome, I had to help her, 'Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!'_

"Sesshomaru-sama? Daijoubu ga?" Kagome's worried face appeared in front of me.

"Daijoubu desu." I replied quickly.

***End Pov*(and Flashback if you didn't already get that)**

"Thank Kami. You scared me Sesshomaru-sama. You didn't answer me, so I began to worry."

"Shinpai shinaide kudasai." He replied quickly, almost with out realizing.

"So, Breakfast?" Kagome asked taking a seat across from Sesshomaru. He nodded and servants began bringing in food, soon the small table was completely covered in a traditonal Japanese breakfast. Sesshomaru sat back and watched as Kagome piled food upon both their plates, when she was finished, she too sat back in her chair, and watched Sesshomaru.

"What are you staring at woman?" He asked impatiently after a few minuets had passed.

"Ano, sumimasen my lord." She answered looking down quickly, and biting her lip. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Kagome." He sighed sounding defeated. Her head snapped up, and she saw him put his head in his hand. "I don't understand, why. Why do you act like this? I thought that- well the past is the past." He quickly took a bite of food, signaling that Kagome could begin eating, and then stood and left the room. Kagome stood to follow him, but a servant stopped her.

"He'll come around Mi'lady, do not worry. He misses the Kagome of the past that is all. You should eat, lunch is not for hours still." Kagome nodded. 'The Kagome of the past?' Why couldn't she remember? She took a few bites of food, but she had lost her appetite.

"Thank you." She told the servants, and left the room.

**~0~**

"Damn It!" Sesshomaru cursed as the sharp blade of his opponent's sword sliced into his side once again.

"Ha-ha, Sesshomaru-sama, you seem a bit distracted." Laughed his strongest war general winking, "Is it perhaps the beautiful demoness who awaits you in your rooms?" he asked, next thing he knew his back was against the dojo wall, and Sesshomaru had Tokijin at his throat. Sesshomaru's face was that of cold composure, but his eyes spoke of his anger as they began to bleed red. "My lord?" The bear youkai asked afraid for his life, but unwilling to show it.

"You will never again speak of Lady Kagome that way. Anyone who does will cease to have the ability of speech." Sesshomaru growled out. The general nodded meekly and Sesshomaru released him. The youkai bowed to Sesshomaru and left the room, however Sesshomaru's anger did not leave him, and he was still angry when Kagome came looking for him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, lord Kuma said you might still be here." Kagome smiled at him although his back was to her. "I wanted to apologise for what happened at breakfast this morining, I don't know what you remember that i don't but-Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome's eyes widened as omaruhomaru turned to face her. his eyes were completely red and he had a cruel smirk on his face. "Se-sesshomaru-sama.." Kagome took a step back towards the door, and Sessomaru pounced. Kagome didn't scream, she jumped into the air right over Sesshomaru. which was good, but now Sesshomaru was in between her and the only door, and she was in a corner. "Lord Sesshomaru, please don't do this." She pleaded as he stepped towards her. "please.."

Sesshomaru pounced at her, this time ready when she tried to jump over him, he changed the course of his jump and raked his claws across her chest. she cried out and fell towards the ground, but landed in a crouch with one arm out for balance, the other clutched at the wound in her chest. already she could feel his poison spreading through her body. It wouldn't kill her, but it would hurt like hell, and slow her body down. "Sesshomaru-sama- she started trying to reason with the angry youkai, but he lunged at her again. She whipped her leg around connecting with his shoulder and throwing him towards the wall. She jumped up again racing towards the shouji door, but Sesshomaru had other ideas. He grabbed her tail and yanked her backwards throwing her against the wall. Kagome slumped to she floor, her eyes closed.

"Don't pass out on me now bitch." he growled when he was an arms reach away. Kagome gave him a disdainful look before kicking her legs out and connecting with his chest and stomach. Sesshomaru was thrown across the room, and Kagome once again moved towards the door, but the poison and blood loss had left her far to slow, and sesshomaru easily caught her. He dug his poison claws into her throat and arm. He shoved her up against the wall, pressing himself against her to keep her from moving. He snarled angrily at her. "This Sesshomaru will not be defied by his mate." Kagome began struggling weakly against him.

"I am not yours, Sesshomaru. I am not your mate." She said as loudly as she could, but her energy was quickly being sapped by the flow of poison entering her body. Sesshomaru looked down angrily at the demoness who glared up at him with half open eyes. There was silence except for Kagome's labored breathing, until the shouji door slid open. Sesshomaru stiffened against Kagome as the entire royal guard entered the room. Sesshomaru growled in frustration at his men. Someone Kagome couldn't see stepped forward. Sesshomaru snarled loosening his hold on Kagome and stepping away. Kagome fell to the ground landing on her good arm with an ominous snap. She cried out quietly in pain, and Sesshomaru growled at her and kicked her in the chest knocking her onto her back. Kagome lay there broken and bleeding until his attention shifted to Kuma-san. Then she propped herself up against the wall.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Lord Kuma began, his hands up in a non-threatening manner, "Come with us to somewhere you can be safe." Sesshomaru laughed menacingly, and a few of the younger demons shuddered.

"This Sesshomaru is in no danger." He glanced at the men around him and growled, "You are the ones in danger." He snarled leaping at them. The whole of the guard pinned him down and locked his arms to his sides, chaining them there.

He roared angrily, as they began dragging him from the room. Then his eyes locked on Kagome's and he went wild, breaking through the chains and pouncing on her, he tore his claws through any skin he could reach, but Kagome didn't cry out, she locked her eyes on his face, which only made him angrier. The guards jumped on him and finally managed to restrain him. "Kagome!" He shouted reaching out towards her, his voice no longer angry at her, but his eyes still red. "Kagome!"

"Se-Sesshomaru? S-Sesshomaru-sama!" She struggled to stand and began stumbling towards him, but one of the older members of the guard, recognising the deamon's trick, grabbed her around the waist, keeping her from reaching him. A new energy filled her, as the dragged Sesshomaru from the room. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" She twisted out of the old demons grip, and as soon as her feet held the whole of her weight, she raced towards Sesshomaru, knocking guards out of her way as she ran. She was close enough to reach out and touch Sesshomaru when he smirked cruelly and backhanded her. "Sesshomaru.." She fell towards the floor clutching her cheek, but the world went black before she hit the ground.

**~0~**

When Sesshomaru came to, he had chains around his wrists, his ankles and one around his neck like a collar. He was covered in blood, and sore all over. He was in an iron cell, with two guards posted at the door. He stood up, marveling at the pain in his chest, and shoulder. This was the cell where he brought him when he transformed. He breathed deeply, and immediately wished he hadn't. The blood covering him was not only his own, but Kagome's as well. He suppressed his anger, nothing good came of getting angry. The sound of his chains scraping on the ground alerted one of the guards and he peered in the small window in the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked cautiously.

"Yo." he answered calmly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Glad your back. Let me help you with those chains.." The guard said opening the door and freeing Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded and rubbed his chafed wrists and neck.

"Hnn," he mumbled stepping out of the cell. He was greeted by the other guard and a servant.

"My lord," The servant bowed deeply. "There is a hot bath waiting in your private quarters, and a servant has already had a new kimono made for you." Sesshomaru nodded, He needed to remove the scent of Kagome's blood from his body before it drove him crazy. After he was clean, he would seek out Kagome.

**~0~**

**Kagome's POV**

**Flash back**

_I wiped the tears from my eyes as I heard Sesshomaru calling my name, but i couldn't bring myself to answer him. The future, how in the hell are we going to get to the future? How will I get to see Sesshomaru if I'm 500 years in the future. I'm not leaving, I'll stay here, with Sesshomaru._

_'Kagome.' Sesshomaru's voice broke my train of thought, 'is it true?' I turned to look at him and nodded once, not trusting my voice. 'Kagome,' he stepped towards me. I wanted to say something, to make that lost look disappear from his face, but what could i say? it's just five hundred years? No big deal right? Wrong, it was far to long. Sesshomaru..  
__He dropped down to his knees beside me and pulled me into his lap wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He kissed my forehead and buried his face in my hair. I don't know how long we sat like that, but the whole time we were both silent. I noticed that it had grown dark, my father would be coming soon to take me away from my one true home, here in the arms of the man I loved._

_'Son,' The voice of Sesshomaru's father seemed to echo in the silence of our embrace, but Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge his father, in fact he didn't move at all. 'Kagome,'I didn't move ether, I just kissed the skin of Sesshomaru's neck where it was visible at the cross of his kimono. 'Kagome, your father is here to take you to your new home."_

_'I'm not going." I stated defiantly still nestled in the crook of Sesshomaru's neck. I heard Inutasho sigh, but i didn't care, I never wanted to leave this spot in Sessho's arms._

_'Son you must let her go, you can't make her stay.'_

_'She is free to do as she wishes.' Sesshomaru growled, breathing deeply through his nose. I love the way his body rumbled with his growl._

_'I am not leaving, you nor my father can make me.' The words left my mouth unbidden, and a began to shake at the thought of what the angry taiyoukai could do to me. 'Sesshomaru, please don't let him take me, please.' I whispered softly in his ear, but even so my voice broke, and tears began to roll down my cheeks._

_'Sesshomaru.' Lord Touga was angry now, Sesshomaru's grip on my waist tightened. Suddenly a second pair of arms gripped me from behind, i tightened my hold on Sesshomaru, but my grip on him broke and I was out of his arms, my tears turned into sobs, and Sesshomaru roared, his fury evident as his eyes began to bleed red. I was being carried away, we couldn't leave like this! I had to tell him!_

_'I love you Sesshomaru!" I cried so he would hear me over the sounds of our struggles._

_'Kagome! You Vile Bastards, let me go! Kagome!'_

_'Sesshomaru!' I struggled to break free of the demon holding me captive, but I couldn't escape. 'Sesshomaru!' I can't leave him, I cant! 'Sesshomaru!'_

* * *

Finished Finally! Longest Chapter so far!! I'm really happy with it, and I worked all day. Let me know what you think! :]

I finished what I wanted to get done in this chapter, and then did more because it's been so long, so i hope you like it! Review and let me know!!

*The symbolism associated with azaleas is temperance, passion, and womanhood and the symbolism associated with the forget-me-not is true love and memories.

If you don't know the meaning of words in Japanese here they are:

Ano- Um, Though its also a vocalisation which is mostly how I used it.

Daijoubu ga/ Desu - Are you ok?/I'm fine.

Sumimasen- Forgive me, pardon me, please excuse me

Shinpai shinaide kudasai- Don't worry

Demo- But

Okaa-san- mom/mother

If there is anything else let me know in a **_review_** :)


	8. Stay with me

A/n: Let me start by saying this, I randomly use Japanese words in my writing. Thats not going to change. If it bothers a lot of you all, then I can use them less frequently. Don't take this the wrong way, I appreciate that you took the time to tell me it bothers you, but thats just how i write, and I'm not willing to totally stop it. If Japanese words really make you want to scream, then you should probably stop reading my stories. Also, if you send me a review or a message telling me that i have a bad attitude because of me refusing to do something to my story, then i will post it the end of my next chapter and laugh at it..

Just letting you all know. So now about the story.

I think anything that confused you in the last chapter will be cleared up with in the next few chapters! And if not... you could always tell me in a Review... ;]

* * *

Sesshomaru stood impatiently out side in the corridor. He had come from his room to find Kagome, but was told he had to wait in the hall until the healers finished re-wrapping Kagome's wounds. He dismissed the guards who had been waiting outside, and leaned his head back against the wall looking towards the ceiling. His eyes slid closed as he sank to the floor one leg remained bent and he rested his elbow on it his hand falling across his face, his head still resting against the wall. He lost track of the time as he sat there, reliving in his mind what the guards told him he did to Kagome, And that was only what happened after they had found him holding her against the wall. He had been so angry, at Kagome, at Kuma, and he had taken out his fury on a demoness who didn't even attempt to fight back, who tried to save him from the guards when she thought he had returned to normal. Sesshomaru didn't move when the shouji door slid open, nor when it closed.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the healer bowed to him, Sesshomaru's eyes opened and flicked towards her before falling shut again, "Lady Kagome still has not woken. Her wounds are deep, but nothing she can't handle. Although the poison is keeping her from healing at the normal rate, I believe she will be fine in a few weeks time."

"Weeks?" Came Sesshomaru's startled reply. The healer nodded gravely,

"Yes, weeks. The amount of poison would have killed a normal youkai, as it is she has not yet stopped bleeding." Sesshomaru dipped his head slightly at the old woman, his way of nodding, and she left. He didn't move for a while still, and when he did he stepped quietly into the room. His eyes fell upon Kagome's form.

***Sessho pov***

I stepped towards her, if it wasn't for the bandages covering her body, she could have been asleep. Her face was so peaceful, but I stayed far away, sitting against the wall. When she did finally wake, I was not the one she was going to want to see. I sighed, resisting the urge to go and once again lock myself up in that tiny iron cell and shackle myself to the wall. That is where I belonged. Somewhere where I could no longer harm Kagome.

"Kagome." I called her name, involuntarily. How could i do this to her? Was i really so weak as to let her affect me so strongly that because of her I lost control of my youkai? "Kagome.." my voiced echoed around the room bouncing off the walls in the silence.

**~0~**

***Kag pov*(Flash back)**

_"Sesshomaru!" I called, looking over my shoulder at him. He stood in the shade of the trees on the edge of the clearing. "Oi! I'm the vampire here, come on!" He continued to watch me, so I walked back over to him, stepping into the dark with him. "Sessho-kun." I mumbled, noticing the way his eyes never left mine. I stepped forward reaching out and taking both his hands in mine. I laced my fingers with his, and leaned against his chest, I took comfort in the moment. Then laughing I pulled him into the sunlight towards the cliff and the waterfall. He growled at me scooping me up into his arms and walking towards the water, but I felt his silent laughter shake his chest. That's when I noticed the evil sparkle in his eye. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" I asked quickly becoming worried as we approached the edge of the waterfall. "Sesshomaru! Put me down." I began trying to worm my way out of his grip. He laughed loudly, quickly confirming my suspicions. "Sesshomaru, I like this yukata please, don't do this! Sesshomaru! Put me down!"_

_"As you wish, Kagome." He said dropping me over the edge of the falls._

_"Sesshomaru!" I screamed as I plummeted towards the water. I hit the water with a splash, quickly bobbing to the surface. "Sesshomaru no baka!!" I glared up at him. He laughed stripping off his haori and diving into the water next to me. When he surfaced, he swam over to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into the water where we could both stand._

_"I only did what you asked Kagome." He smirked at me. I splashed water in his face. He pushed me underwater but I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him under with me. He looked at me, his golden eyes seeming to glow in the darkness under water, his hair floating around his face, he looked like something out of a fairy tale. I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him. Pulling away, I laughed at the shocked look on his face, and had to swim back to the surface. My face broke through the surface into the light and.._

_**(scene change)**_

_Sesshomaru stood over me, anger in his eyes. "What?" I asked defiantly glaring up angrily into his eyes, He growled at me and I laughed. "Do you think I'm afraid of you? Because I'm not." I lied through my teeth. I knew he would know i was lying, but I didn't care, he wasn't the only angry one. "You're all talk Sesshomaru," I ground out, "You know that what I did was right. If you had been in my place-"_

_"I would never have gotten myself into that situation in the first place." He said menacingly he didn't yell, but that made him all the more frightening. I turned away from him stomping off into the dark of the forest, tears in my eyes but within seconds my back was against a tree, and Sesshomaru was pressing his body up against mine. I glared angrily at the ground, and my hair covered my face. I knew he could smell my tears, but I refused to let him see them. "Kagome," he wasn't angry anymore, "Kagome, I'm sorry. I should have been there I should have been able to help you." _

_"I don't need your help." I growled pushing against his chest. He moved away from me, and I tried to step away but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him again, with his back against the tree. I still didn't look at him. "Let go of me." I demanded._

_"Look at me." I shook my head, leaning away from him. He kissed my for head, and and I looked up at him, shocked and _

_**(Scene change)**_

_His angry red eyes glared down at me. I leaned against the dojo wall, watching him warily, as he stepped towards me. He frightened me. Snarling he jumped at me, claws outreached. I almost dodged his attack, but i was left with three claw marks on my cheek. _

_"Sesshomaru!" His father's angry voice echoed in the large room. With a snarl he turned to his father, and almost immediately the red drained from his eyes. He he turned and looked at me._

_"Kagome," My hand still covered my wounded cheek, so I turned and quickly flashed him a smile, but the smell of my blood must have reached his nose, because his face darkened and as he reached out towards me, I couldn't help but flinch. _

_~0~_

"Kagome." I heard my voice, and and i stirred, wanting to answer.

"Itai.." Pain shot through my body.

"Kagome-san," A healer appeared next to me, "It is good to see you awake." She smiled down at me and I tried to sit up, but her hand on my shoulder stopped me easily. "Do not move, child. Ye shall reopen your wounds." I nodded, but the motion sent the room spinning and I groaned. I heard something shift in the corner of the room, but I was afraid to open my eyes again. I sniffed the air, but all I could smell was the herbs used for my wounds and the scent of my blood.

"Who's there?" I asked, there was the sound of fabric rubbing against fabric, then the door slide open and footsteps echoing down the hall. "Kaede-san. Who was that?" She started to answer but the world around me had begun to fade, and all I could hear was the sound of air rushing around me. The light faded and I passed out once again.

~Flash back~

_There was a tearing sensation in my chest, I looked down and saw as his claws tore through the beautiful pink kimono, blossoms of red began to soak through the remaining fabric and I felt more pain at the loss of such a nice kimono then I felt the actual pain of the claw marks on my chest. I dropped into a crouch as I landed, throwing my arm out to balance my self. I clutched at the fabric on my chest, 'how sad.' I thought. I felt the poison flowing through my blood stream already it began to slow me down. It hurt, but it was a burning that I had felt many times before, and so I ignored it. "Sesshomaru-sama-" He pounced at me again before I could reason with him. I kicked him, and it was painful to me to do so. It was my fault that he was angry in the first place, I understood that. Besides I can't stand the thought of hurting Sesshomaru.. I lo- I had to get out of here before I got my self into trouble. I raced to the door, but he managed to grab me by the tail and throw me against the wall. I fell to the floor and closed my eyes, already plotting another way to get him away from me long enough to escape. _

~scene change~

_"Sesshomaru, you have no right-"_

_"I have every right, father. I refuse to let you-"_

_"Let me what?! Give her a happy future? A place in our world? Where she can be herself, and not have to pretend! Sesshomaru, you're condemning her to a life she doesn't want!"_

_"And how do you know that? Did you ever think to ask her what she wanted?!"_

_"Did you." There was a pause in their conversation, and then footsteps._

_~End Flashback/pov~two weeks later~_

As Kagome began to stir again she heard Sesshomaru's voice, she sat up quickly muffling a cry of pain as she did so. Her eyes searched the empty room hurriedly, her eyes fell upon the shouji door through which she could see the form of Sesshomaru and the healer who had been caring for her over the last few weeks.

"She is bleeding again." Sesshomaru's voice was distorted by the paper screen. The shouji slid open smoothly, and there was Sesshomaru, standing stoically in the door way. His golden eyes shining with concern. Kagome didn't notice the healer coming towards her, she saw only Sesshomaru. Her mind flashed back to the last time she had seen him, smirking at her, his eyes a red, covered in blood, her blood.

"S-Sesshomaru," her voice broke with fear.

~Kags pov~

He turned away from me, and I stood, fear clenching at my heart. The blanket that was covering me fell to the floor. I stepped forward, quickly. I had to get to Sesshomaru before he left, fear had frozen my voice, I couldn't call out to him. I feared not him, only that he would leave. I was desperate, i began running towards him. I tripped in the doorway, and fell. Sesshomaru turned and caught me. I cried out in pain, as I felt the wound in my arm reopen where he held it, and Sesshomaru mistaking my pain for fear quickly let me go, and began to walk away. I ran after him wrapping my arms around him and pressing my face into his back.

~end pov~

Sesshomaru stopped walking, feeling Kagome wrap her arms around him from behind.

"Sesshomaru." His hands covered hers and he gently pulled her off him. "Sesshomaru please!" She cried holding more tightly to his waist. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!Sumimasen!"

"Ah, child, ye have reopened your wounds, ye need-"

"I'm not leaving, Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke into his back, 'not again..' she added silently

"Kagome," Sesshomaru started, breaking her hold on him, and Kagome winced in both physical pain and emotional hurt. "Go with Kaede, she will rebind your wounds. Then you should eat, you've been out for a while." He looked pointedly at the room where Kagome had been staying.

"Stay with me." Kagome's voice wavered. "Please Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru sighed, nodding. Someone else would have to file papers for him. His mind filled with images of Jaken drowning in a mess of papers to be filed and dieing, he smiled inwardly. "Arigatou! Sesshomaru-kun!" She took his hand as she began walking slowly towards the small room. When she took his hand, Sesshomaru finally noticed her high body temperature.

"She has a fever." He said to Kaede who shook her head defeated.

"Well of course I do silly, my body has to rid its self of the poison in my blood, duh! How else would I get better??" Sesshomaru growled, he was not silly, and Kagome laughed. Then she winced again, as the motion pulled at her wounds. "Itai.." she whispered, and hunched over slightly, holding her sides.

"You're in pain." Sesshomaru stated, concerned.

"Its nothing." Kagomesaid quickly straightening and flashing Sesshomaru a dazzlingly bright smile. It was obvious to him, she was faking, but he let her continue walking, for fear that if he carried her, he would put her in more pain. Kaede fussed over Kagome a bit after she was back in the room, bandaging, and removing the ruined kimono top that she still wore, but eventually left her alone once she had eaten, and lay down with a cool cloth on her for head covered in a blanket and bandages. Kagome closed her eyes, and her breathing evened out. Kaede bowed to Sesshomaru, and left, he began to follow her but Kagome's voice stopped him.  
"Stay."  
She didn't move, and Sesshomaru thought that perhaps he was imagining what he wanted her to say and headed towards the door again. "Sesshomaru," Kagome sat up, the cloth falling off her head, and the blanket pooling around her legs, leaving her torso bare but for the bandages wrapped around her under her armpits down to the ridge of her hip. She leaned heavily upon her arm, "You promised you would stay."

"You should sleep." Sessomaru said. Kagome shook her head.

"If I sleep, you'll leave." Kagome replied.

"I will not." He assured her.

"You will, as soon as I fall asleep, I know you will leave."

"I will stay." He didn't want to leave. He knew that his absence would only put more strain on Jaken, an idea that pleased him greatly.

"How will I know?" She almost shouted. She was leaning more heavily on her arm, and was beginning to breathe heavily. Her cheeks, and chest were flushed. She needed rest, but was to stubborn to sleep.

"I will lay with you." Was Sesshomaru's desperate answer. Kagome lacked even the strength to be shocked at what he was implying. She knew that if he lay beside her she would know as soon as he moved. Sesshomaru sighed defeated, and removed his haori, he lay beside her, and fell softly onto her back with an exhausted sigh. He propped his head upon his arm so he could look down at the already sleeping Kagome. He draped the blanked back over her and replaced the cool cloth on her for head. "Silly girl." he murmured affectionately, breathing deeply. He lay down with her his eyes closing, even though he was a demon he would eventually need sleep, might as well sleep while opportunitywas knocking. He draped his arm over her stomach lightly and buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply, and eventually falling asleep.


	9. Lord Sesshomaru, Tell me what you know

Okay, so I'm taking many liberties in what was made in the that time, frankly, I'm just making things up. But If you could over look it I would appreciate it.

* * *

Two more weeks passed before Kagome could move about easily, and even though Kagome spent much of that time sleeping, Sesshomaru had enjoyed the time. Kagome dreamt most nights of her past, her time with Sesshomaru, and her family. Once Kagome's fever was gone she and Sesshomaru talked a lot about the past, and when they came upon a something Kagome did not remember, Sesshomaru would retell what happened, and eventually the memory would return to Kagome and she could correct Sesshomaru's incorrect assumptions, and laugh. When Sesshomaru did finally have to leave Kagome by herself, there was an awkward moment when the both wondered if their feelings from the past were still there. Eventually Sesshomaru decided to just leave, and Kagome had called him an idiot and kissed him on the cheek before he left. Kagome was left alone to think.

~flash back—Kag pov~

"_When I found you Kagome, I wasn't sure that it was you that I saw. The way you acted, like you were beneath me, I thought I was mistaken in who I thought you were. But when i say the way you moved when I attacked you, I knew it was you. But you still seemed as though you didn't remember me. I just couldn't stand it. I worried that you didn't want to remember me, or that you remembered me, but had fallen for someone else, and wished for me to dislike you. But I was going to take you to my castle, to see if you would remember it, but that bastard brother of mine came, and I knew that you really didn't remember, because you feared him. Then he told me you loved him, and you protected him from me. Then you ran. I was angry, at him, at you. I couldn't help it."_

_I remembered that day, when Inuyasha almost raped me, and I remembered fearing both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I also remember not remembering Sesshomaru, only I knew I should remember him, and I wanted to remember._

"_Then, that day in the clearing, when I apologized to you, and you still wouldn't even let me get close to you. I had given up, and I was going to let you be. But then you called my name across that clearing, no title, just my name, just like you used to, so I turned and took a step towards you, hoping, And I saw it in your eyes, you did recognize me. I thought you remembered. When you stepped away from me, I thought, I don't know what I thought.. but I was going to leave, but I wanted you to come with me so I stood beside you and rested my hand on your shoulder, but there was a wound there, and that my brother caused it was only more of a reason to take you with me. I was just so sure you remembered. But here at the palace, you were so formal, and so polite, I-I was just expecting to pick up where we left off. I just kept getting more and more angry, and finally I couldn't contain it anymore... I'm sorry Kagome."_

~end of flash back and pov~

"Ah, Sesshomaru, gomen, I didn't mean to disturb you." Kagome said as she stood in the doorway of the library. He looked from his book, and beckoned her enter the room. She settled herself next to him in the window seat and he pulled her into his lap abondoning the book. "Gah! Sesshomaru, what do you think you're doing?"

He laughed, resting his chin upon her shoulder, "I missed this." He told her, as she shifted to snuggle into his chest. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What were you reading?" Kagome asked after awhile. Sesshomaru frowned, and paused before answering.

"I was reading about what kinds of things can cause people to forget." He sighed, glancing to the book on the ground. "And who can use them." Kagome frowned as well.

"Do... do you.. have you learned anything? Do you know why I forgot everything? Why I forgot you..?" Sesshomaru shifted her off his lap and stood up, shaking his head as he left the room. Kagome reached for the book and tried to find where Sesshomaru had left off.

'_..of great strength and power..must be of noble standing...' _Kagome skimmed over the page where Sesshomaru had stopped searching for an answer. "Ahh, found it." '_The only known being capable of blocking memories is the great-'_

"My lady," A maid stood in the door way, "It is time to dress for dinner." She gently took the book from Kagome and replaced it upon the shelf. Kagome sighed and stood as the maid led the way to her room.

~o~

The chair scratched loudly across the floor as Sesshomaru sat down. He was late, and he was avoiding Kagome. She glared at his profile and sighed. "Sesshomaru-sama," She emphasised the title knowing it would anger him. "I regret being a burden upon your schedule, perhaps you would prefer it if I were to take my meals alone, for you would no longer be forced to present yourself at meal times?" her voice rang with cold formality, and Sesshomaru winced away from her anger.

"Kagome," she pretened to be abashed at his frank informality, "I believed us beyond the need of such formalities."

"Yes, and I thought us beyond keeping secrets." She retorted. He was silent so she continued, "Tell me what you know." Sesshomaru locked his eyes on hers.

"I know who made you forget."

* * *

Ok so i know this is super short, but i need **_HELP!!!!!_** Because i don't know what i should do with this story. do I:

1. bring in kagome's father

or

2. Bring in sesshomaru's mysterious ex-lover

Ether way you will eventually find out what Sessho and I know.. But i can't decide so please tell me what you think In a review cause I can't keep writing until I decide.


End file.
